Singing the ABC
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: La relación de Hermione y Draco, descrita desde la A hasta la Z. Porque con una simple letra no basta. Capítulo 4: Draco.
1. Alturas

_¡Hola!¿Debería agradecerles por entrar a leer el fic? _

_Bueno, estuve extremadamente aburrida, y mientras navegaba por el vasto mundo de Fanfiction y los fics de The Rise of the Guardians (?) encontré uno de abecedario, me pareció interesante, y como hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que no escribo un Dramione—no es mi culpa, sweethearts—, decidí hacerlo en honor a esa sexy pareja ¬w¬_

_**Edit estúpido: **No eran las letras, era la siguiente palabra con la "B" D: Ohdios, el sueño de verdad me afecta. ¡¿Por qué deben pasar Glee tan tarde?!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de Jota Ká Rouling (?)._

_**Advertencias: **Dramione, posible mala redacción, posible OoC._

* * *

**Alturas**

* * *

Hermione no sabía cómo había llegado a estar en semejante situación.

Teniéndole miedo a las alturas, un pavor inimaginable, allí estaba, aferrada al palo de una escoba—¿con qué propósito Merlín iluminó a los magos para que crearan las escobas voladoras?—y al cuerpo cálido de Draco Malfoy, que solo esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa cada vez que bajaba en picado.

El rubio, por su parte, era plenamente consciente de lo aterrador que estaba resultando esa experiencia para la joven, pero... ¡no tenía la culpa! Simplemente resultaba divertido verla cerrar los ojos bruscamente cuando el aire frío azotaba su rostro.

—¡Malfoy!—se quejó ella, rodeando su torso con los brazos, en un intento de sostenerse y no caer, porque seguramente sería una larga, angustiosa y dolorosa caída.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Cuándo dejé de ser Draco para ser Malfoy?—preguntó, burlón, mientras daba otro giro inesperado.

—¡En el momento en que dejaste de ser mi novio y te convertiste en un imbécil!—exclamó, su estómago dando vueltas. Quería vomitar.

Para cuando aterrizaron en el suelo, había maldecido a todos los antepasados del rubio, incluso al perro que una de sus tías le regaló cuando cumplió siete y que murió dos días después.

Se sentía más tranquila ya en el pasto que tenía el estadio de Quidditch, sin estar a más de veinte metros de altura con un Slytherin psicópata y una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Hermione?—cuestionó, recogiendo su escoba y mirando con diversión a la joven castaña, que simplemente respiraba agitadamente, seguro preparándose para insultarlo como nunca.

—¡Eres un imbécil!—gritó, acercándose a su compañero de Sala Común—, narcisista, egocéntrico y extremadamente egoísta—cada palabra, la puntualizó enterrando la uña perfectamente cortada de su dedo índice, en el pecho cubierto por el uniforme de Quidditch. Sus cejas se fruncieron—¿y sabes qué es lo peor?

Draco estaba seguro de que si en su lugar hubiese estado otro—Potter, Weasley, McCormac, quizás—, en ese instante estaría lanzando disculpas atropelladas a la chica. Menos él, porque sencillamente a Draco no le interesaba disculparse con la Granger.

Bueno, no _demasiado_.

—Lo peor de todo—continuó—, es que ahora quiero volver a montar en escoba—Sonrió, arrebatando la _Nimbus 2001 _de las manos de aquel al que calificaba como su novio—¡Pero esta vez quiero que me expliques los inicios!¡No volveré a montar contigo, tú, idiota amante de la velocidad!—espetó, señalándolo acusadora.

—Por supuesto, Hermione, te explicaré como si fueras una niña de primer año.

—Draco, ¿dejarás de burlarte?—interrogó, haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Claro que no—y dicho esto, abrazó a Hermione con fuerza—, me reiré de ti como si fueras Weasley besando a Potter en un rincón.

—¿Qué?

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


	2. Besos

_Perdón si actualizo tarde, pero... pero... ¡agh!¡No pude!¡No pude inspirarme!_

_Y luego me quedé sin internet y ...bueno, muchas cosas sucedieron, pero al fin y al cabo, conseguí escribir este capítulo con la letra B, de Beso, osea #foreveroriginal (?). de pronto iba a hacer algo con "Bebé", porque había olvidado de haber hecho esto :v Lol Juro que, en tanto pueda, haré la C. esperen... una semana y media, quizás. Como máximo, dos. D:_

_ Pero, Merlín, esto está más pequeño que el cerebro de Blaise D: _

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío, es de J.K, sino la saga hubiera seguido con mucho Dramione :c_

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. Posible OoC... hm... creo que más nada._

_**Nota adicional:** ¿Qué sugieren para la letra C? ~w~_

* * *

**Besos**

* * *

—¿Te gustan mis besos, sí o no?

Para Draco era obvio lo terca que Hermione podía ser a veces, a tal punto de defender su opinión, por más equivocada que estuviera. Su ceño se frunce, al no obtener una respuesta a su pregunta. ¡Era demasiado cabezota! Por más _común _que sonara, pero esa palabra la definía. Simplemente quería saber una respuesta, tan simple como hacer que una escoba llegara a tu mano.

—Hermione, tú y yo sabemos que es así—Sonrió con ironía. Y la castaña lo sabía, pero no admitiría que cuando Draco la besaba, le mareaba y dejaba sus sentidos nublados. Diciéndolo toscamente: cada uno de sus besos desconectaba su cerebro. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que si lo admitía, sería como salir derrotada. Y Hermione Granger detestaba ser vencida de una situación.

Él presionó sus labios, dándose cuenta de que su novia le ignoró a propósito.

—Bueno, me largaré—dijo, sin querer perder un gramo más de dignidad, se levantó del sillón e hizo caso omiso a la mirada de gato que le dedicó la Gryffindor—. Tengo que cumplir mi labor como Prefecto, si me disculpas. Adiós—y se marchó por el cuadro, vagando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, acción que le recordó el día que se perdió cuando estaba en primer año, y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Filch. Salió del castillo, sentándose a orillas del Lago Negro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía casi estúpido que él estuviera saliendo con Hermione, es decir, desde que se conocían, eran enemigos... y en menos de un año, ya salían como una pareja confirmada. Notó que era demasiado tarde, así que volvió a la escuela.

Entró en la Sala Común que compartía con la Granger, solo para encontrarse a Hermione acostada en el mismo sillón y mirando a la puerta con pesadez, extendiendo los brazos hacia el rubio, en señal de que quería un abrazo. Draco lo hizo, aún confundido por las acciones de la castaña.

—¡Lo admito!¡Me gustan tus besos!—exclamó, en una especie de lamento. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, al igual que su boca. Eso le pareció gracioso al Slytherin—. Solo... solo... no presumas sobre ello, ¿está bien? Merlín, eres peor que Ron cuando Harry no quiere darle grajeas—resopló, irritada, haciendo memoria de las múltiples veces en las que Ronald hacía berrinches porque ellos no querían compartir su comida con él.

—Hmp, soy un Malfoy. Y un Malfoy...

—... siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ajá, cállate—completó, dándole un corto beso al joven de ojos grises, haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente.

—Para que veas que yo no soy cabezota: Me gustan tus besos.

—Shh... quiero otro...

* * *

_**~Ravie *corazón***_


	3. Crookshanks

_Bueno, pues tuve ciertos problemas con el documento, pero nada que volver a escribir no pueda arreglar (?)._

_El punto es que aquí tengo la tercera viñeta, que me gustó mucho, porque yo tengo una gatita. Sin embargo, la mía es una desgraciada, aún la quiero TwT_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling._

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **Ps... no sé qué palabra usar para la "D"._

* * *

Crookshanks

* * *

Crookshanks, aunque no lo demostrase a cada momento ni en todo lugar, quiere mucho a su dueña. Es la que lo sacó de aquella infernal tienda de mascotas, después de todo. Aún podía recordar, con un estremecimiento, los sonidos molestos de las lechuzas que no dejaban de ulular dentro de sus jaulas de color cobre y plata.

Ella siempre lo cepillaba con cuidado, y le trataba como si fuera su pequeño bebé de pelaje anaranjado, una sonrisa maternal en sus labios cada vez que giraba a verlo. A veces, cuando ocasionalmente se encontraba de buen humor, se paseaba entre sus piernas, simplemente para escucharla reír por las cosquillas.

Su relación tampoco era de flores y aromas hermosos. Por supuesto que no. También habían siseos, gruñidos, rasguños y gritos. Sin embargo, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un plato de comida y un abrazo cariñoso.

Era consciente de que ocupaba un lugar enorme en el corazón valiente de la Gryffindor, casi tanto como Potter o la familia Weasley.

Por otro lado, el gato inteligente, mimado y anti-social, detestaba con cada fibra de su alma a Draco Malfoy, el cual, para su infortunio, llevaba saliendo con Hermione desde hacía meses, cosa que odiaba.

El rubio siempre le miraba feo y nunca le trataba bien, normalmente lanzando gritos e improperios en cuanto veía al felino arañando las sábanas de su cama o las cortinas de su habitación. Tampoco es que Crookshanks hiciera algo para mejorarlo todo.

—Mira, gato—escupió Draco, encarando a la mascota de su novia como si fuera un enemigo de temer. Tal vez creía que se veía como Potter, pensó Crookshanks fugazmente, pero mantuvo la mirada aburrida sobre la figura del Slytherin que poco a poco perdía la paciencia que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener—, tú no me agradas, yo no te agrado...

Un maullido le interrumpió. Apretó los puños con fuerza, contando lentamente hasta diez para relajarse.

—El punto es que tenemos que llevarnos mejor por Hermione—soltó, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. El gato no protestó—, solo quiero hacerla feliz.

Crookshanks quería lo mismo, así que no podía armar un berrinche por ello.

El adolescente entendió el silencio como un _sí _y se dejó caer en el amplio sofá que decoraba la Sala Común, lejos del animal, que se levantó de su sitio y acurrucó contra el cuerpo del Malfoy.

Draco lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo—los arañazos no hacían la tarea fácil—y siguió leyendo el libro de pociones en sus manos.

Cuando Hermione llegó de la clase de Astronomía, agotada por la tarea asignada por la profesora Sinistra. Se sobresaltó al notar que Draco rodeaba con un brazo a su querido gato, y este se frotaba, aún dormido, contra el pantalón de la serpiente, ambos sumidos en un sueño profundo.

_¿Quiénes eran esos y qué habían hecho con su Draco y su Crookshanks?_

* * *

_**~Ravie.**_


	4. Draco

_Muchos diálogos._

_MUCHOS DIÁLOGOS._

_Anyway, me inspiré de la imagen "Draco Meets Teddy", por allí en el deviantART ( siempre me sorprende encontrar dibujos en vez de imágenes photoshopeadas). La adoro, así que está bien compartirla._

_De todas maneras, costó hacer esta letra porque pasé por un bloqueo, me leí las Crónicas de Kane en cuatro días, estuve buscando fanarts y... eh..._

_Pero bueno, el punto es que lo hice ;o; Aquí está, y agradezco a todas las personas que le han dado fav, follow y han dejado esas maravillas de reviews ***corazón*** gracias a Raquel (¿Raquel, cierto? Siempre lo olvido) por acosarme por el facebú, tanto para que me case imaginariamente, como para que actualice ***feels***._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mío. Y así se clava una pequeña estaca en mi corazón._

_**Advertencias: **Dramione. Posible OoC. _

_**Nota adicional: **¿Letra E? _

* * *

Draco

* * *

—¿Quién es un bebito bonito?¿Ah?¡Tú eres un bebito bonito!—exclamó Hermione, haciéndole mimos a Teddy ante la mirada escéptica de su novio. El niño reía, feliz y alegre ante las cosquillas que la mayor le hacía en la barriga—, Draco, no seas así. Dile algo a Teddy.

—¿Para qué?—replicó, cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro. Suficiente le había costado aceptar el extraño suéter de Molly Weasley, ese de un extraño color azul y una "D" tejida en medio de todo. Era cómodo y lo abrigaba del frío, lastimosamente perdió una gran cantidad de dignidad en el proceso.

—Ugh, eres insufrible—masculló ella, frunciendo las cejas en una línea recta—, ayúdalo a comer un poco de papilla mientras voy a ayudar con las decoraciones de navidad—y se levantó, dejándole una cucharilla de plástico en la mano y con el plato lleno de pasta color vómito.

—Dwaco—sonrió el bebé, abriendo la boca para que el rubio le alimentase. Su cabello cambió de color, poniéndose del mismo color que el de su acompañante. El Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo alimentó a Teddy, enojándose tanto consigo mismo, como con Hermione por dejarlo en esa situación.

—No se dice así, es "Draco", con erre—le corrigió, observando al infante con la cuchara en la boca, asintiendo como si entendiera lo que dijera. En cuanto tragó, volvió a hablar.

—D...waco.

—Con la lengua, "Drrraco"—dijo otra vez, llenándose la manga del suéter con la mezcla en el proceso de dar comida al Lupin, que soltó una risita burbujeante ante el gesto del Slytherin.

—...¿Dwaco?—el de ojos mercurio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era divertido estar con esa criaturita, por más asquerosa, ruidosa y molesta que fuera. Por un pequeño momento se imaginó cómo sería enseñarle a sus hijos a decir su propio nombre.

—Perfecto.

El Metamorfomago infló los mofletes, en un gesto que parecía de orgullo y para cuando Draco se dio cuenta, ya no quedaba papilla en el pequeño tazón.

—Oh, no sabía que se te daban tan bien los bebés—se burló Hermione desde el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos, con el cabello amarrado en un moño desordenado.

—Todos me aman, ¿qué te puedo decir?

—Dwaco—Ted señaló con el dedo a su nuevo amigo.

—Sí, ese es Draco—la Granger se acercó y cargó al ahijado de Harry en los brazos, dándose cuenta de lo sucio que estaba el jersey de su novio—, deberías llevar eso para que Molly lo lave. Está hecho un asco.

—Ugh—aún así, un sentimiento extraño se formó en su corazón al pensar en la chica cargando a un bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos grises. Sonrió ampliamente.

Esa casa era horrible, parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos, y a pesar de todo eso, la calidez de un hogar parecía percibirse en cada rincón destartalado de la edificación, cosa que no se veía muy a menudo en la Mansión Malfoy.

… Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no se enojaría tanto con Hermione la próxima vez que lo llevara a La Madriguera de la familia Weasley.

* * *

_Jo, si hago algo que no sea Dramione, ¿qué pareja les gustaría? *acepta todo menos Romione*._

_**~Raxiam, La Escritora Desorientada (?). **_


End file.
